Reese's Party
|image= |airdate= |previous=Clip Show #2 |next=Future Malcolm }}Reese's Party is the 18th episode of season 4 and 81st episode overall on Malcolm in the Middle. It was directed by Levie Isaacks and written by Andy Bobrow. Plot Reese decides to throw a party while Lois and Hal take a weekend break, on the same night Malcolm has arranged a date with Kathy. All is fine until Donnie's gang of hoodlums turns the party into a crystal meth operation that even Francis can't handle and they take Craig hostage. However, Dewey ends up solving the situation by telling on the gang to their mothers who quickly show up to pick up their children and give them a piece of their minds. Meanwhile, Hal and Lois are having a miserable time at their honeymoon. When they come home, Hal and Lois finds everything normal. Summary Hal and a very pregnant Lois decide they need to get away for a long weekend. Craig takes care of Dewey for the weekend and the two bond with games and face painting. Reese is supposed to spend the weekend riding on the bus to Canada to visit Ida and back, but makes his escape through the window while it's moving and returns home to throw a party. Malcolm is supposed to stay with Stevie at his house, but also returns home for a dinner date with popular Kathy McCulsky. Reese's party is quickly overrun by a gang of hoodlums led by Donnie, who set up a meth lab in the family's garage. Meanwhile, Hal and Lois fight when it is revealed that he never got a vasectomy. This causes a separation between them during their vacation. Eventually, they make up and have sex as the room service concierge orders them out, but only gets a potty pan thrown at the other side of the door. At the house, Malcolm and Reese enlists the help of Francis from the ranch to deal with Donnie, but it ends up in failure when it was revealed that their eldest brother has no power over his friend. Malcolm's date with Kathy, turns bad when she makes out with Donnie and joins his gang. Then after Dewey is brought home, Craig is forced to join his gang as well causing the brothers to think they're out of options to deal with them. Fortunately, it's Dewey to the rescue when he decides that Donnie and his buddies need a big, heavy dose of parental control. He finds a telephone and secretly calls their mothers right away. Sure enough, Dewey opens the makeshift meth lab by pulling on the garage door for his confrontation with Donnie and his gang of hoodlums. He immediately demands that they release Craig and leave their house right away. The gang adamantly refuses thinking it's a trick, but he remains undaunted because he reveals that he called their parents and told on them. Donnie thinks Dewey's joking, but he's in the shock of his life. He wasn't joking when Donnie is confronted by his mother, Wanda, shows up and gives him a piece of her mind. Soon, the other gang members' mothers shows up at the house to pick them up and give the gang a piece of their minds. With the help of their mothers, Donnie and his gang members are permanently evicted out of the Wilkerson garage. Francis, Reese and Malcolm all express their gratitude towards Dewey, since his telling on Donnie and his gang of hoodlums to their mothers actually save them from risking punishment with their own parents, Hal and Lois, if they should find out what happened. Everything in the house is back in order, Francis is back at the Grotto Ranch. Hal and Lois returns hours later, but doesn't question Malcolm's story when he mentions how well behaved he, Reese and Dewey were while they were gone in separation. Trivia *When Reese talks about potentially having to turn back the odometer, it's a possible reference to popular teen party movies such as Risky Business ''and ''Ferris Bueller's Day Off *Originally Todd Gieberhain and Parker Mills were supposed to return as Francis' former lowlife pals, Richie and Circus. They were intended to give him some trouble when he confronted the two and their gang for turning the family garage into a meth lab. They were supposed to have their mothers show up in front of them and give them a piece of their minds. **The duo's appearance would've been unlikely due to Justin Pierce's death on July 10, 2000. Thus they were replaced by Donnie and Dave *When Francis's friends take over the garage, it is apparent that they are importing a meth lab. Bryan Cranston would later star in Breaking Bad (2008) where he would spend most of his time in a meth lab as drug lord, Walter White *This episode marks the first time Lois learned that Hal lied to her about getting a vasectomy, which resulted in the unwanted sons that she never wanted to have. She didn't want to have any more children after dealing with Francis and Reese. Quotes :Wanda: DONNIE! :is taken by surprise when his mother, Wanda, appears before him next to Dewey :Donnie: Mom, wha... what are you doing here? :Wanda: Trying to hide how ashamed I am at your behavior and wondering where I went wrong. :Donnie: Mom, come on. :Wanda: Your father and I tried to give you the best life possible and this is how we're paid back. :Donnie: Mom, you don't own me. I make my own decisions. :Wanda: These are the decisions you make. This is the life you choose. Who's covering your shift at the Suit Outlet? :Dave:smug Dude, you are so busted!!!! :starts laughing shortly until his mother, Amanda, arrives. Francis, Reese and Malcolm are smug watching the whole thing :Amanda: Don't you be so smug, David Alan Ferguson. Believe me, every one of your step-fathers will hear about this. :Wanda: You say good-bye to your friends and you get in the car, RIGHT NOW!!! :and Dave leaves with their mothers. The gang is so embarrassed and bail out of the garage fearing their own mothers will appear. :Dewey: I forgot it feels good to tell. :Reese and Malcolm are grateful to Dewey for his actions in telling on Donnie and his gang to their mothers. Errors Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Reese Category:Episodes without Stevie Category:Season 4